Holy matrimony
by lot-o-luv13
Summary: Grimmjow is married with a kid and he's trying to work it out but how hard could be working if he's fucking Ichigo. Shiro just got a divorce and is trying to stay sane. Renji and Byakuya are newly weds who are just trying to get through the first year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grimmjow heard a knock on his office door and didn't even bother to answer it. He knew who it was. It was Kenpachi, his boss, bring in his new 'partner'. This new guy from New York city or something. Grimmjow didn't care he still rather have Renji but he ran off on his honeymoon with his new husband and when he gets back he'll be his manager. Now Grimmjow has to meet some new guy he just knows he's going to hate. He doesn't even know what he looks like or what his personality type is but he doesn't care, he hates everything. That's just how he is.

"Grimmjow" Kenpachi said "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's your new coworker and you two will be sharing this office so be nice."

Grimmjow looked up at the door and looked at the new guy. He had bright orange hair, tan skin, and the most chocolately brown eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. He knew it he'd hate the kid. "I'd rather have, Red" Grimmjow growled

"Well you got me so suck it up" Ichigo snapped at him with a small smirk

Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi "Kenny, you said we can't have two cocky people in one office"

"Grimm" Kenny said "suck it up and play nice"

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo in the office and closed the door. Ichigo walked over to the empty desk and set the box in his hands down on top of hit. He began to take the things out of the box and set them up on the desk and then his phone rang.

"Hey, Red" Ichigo said when he answered his phone

Grimmjow's head popped up. How does he know Red?

"Yeah he's a douche, you were right…. I didn't bet you anything" he heard his phone beep "hold on Red, its Yorichi I'll three way you guys" he pulled the phone off his ear, tapped the screen, and put it back up to his ear "Is everyone here…. No Yorichi, I just got here. I've only met one person." He looked at Grimmjow for a while studying him and then turned his head "You could say so, he definitely has the douchebag hot guy qualities…. Yes they do when I first met Renji he had em….. yes you did even at 11 you were a dick… don't laugh its not funny I bet you don't act like that toward Byakuya"

Grimmjow growled loud enough for Ichigo to hear him, he was getting tired of him already.

"Let me get off this phone, blueberry's getting angry… yea it's like the gayest blue I've ever seen" Ichigo laughed "Ok, I'll see you later" he hung up the phone

"You have no right to talk about someone's hair, carrot top" Grimmjow said, annoyance clear in his voice

Ichigo continued unpacking his things and laughed "Why do you say that?" he said with looking up

"Cuz your hair color ain't so straight itself"

"I know you don't have to tell me"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "How do you know Red?"

Ichigo finished unpacking his box and sat down in his leather chair. He spun around a little.

"Technically, he's my cousin. Actually, I gave him the name Red, well, me and my twin"

"You have a twin?" _'Oh god there can't be two of them'_ Grimmjow thought

"Yes, I have a twin" he took the picture of him, Shiro, and Renji at their high school graduation and walked over to Grimmjow "Shiro" he pointed to his copy with the gold eyes "he's the one with the gold eyes"

"Well duh" he grabbed the picture and they touched hands accidentally Grimmjow felt something but shook it off. "Is he an editor too?"

"Nope, oddly enough he's a lawyer, well he's in law school."

"Why is it odd?"

"Cuz I was the one focused on school and he was the party twin he drank, he smoked, he fucked, he partied all the time and the oddest thing is he's married."

"Married? I'm married"

"You're married? Eww why is everyone around me married? Renji, Shiro, you eww"

"What's wrong with marriage?"

"I'm 25 I still have a life to live. How old are you? Like 30?"

"I'm 27 and marriage is a good thing if its with the right person and you're in love with them"

"That's they said and I still don't understand. I mean why can't I be with someone I love and not marry them. And I've seen it myself when people get married they stop fucking."

"I don't know who you've been talking to but I still fuck daily and I know for a fact Red and Bya never stop having sex."

"That's just two"

"What about your twin?"

"His husband works all the time and Shiro's always working on school stuff. So no time for fuckin"

"Well that's just one couple. Kenny's married and he has a kid"

"I saw the pictures on the desk." He sighed and walked back to his desk with his picture in his hand "I'll have to think more on this marriage thing"

"Ok Strawberry"

"Strawberry" Ichigo parroted "That's new" he said sarcastically

* * *

Grimmjow drove home with thoughts of Ichigo. Why didn't that kid like marriage? Maybe his parents got divorced, but that's not enough, is it? Why do I care so much? Grimmjow shook his head _What is wrong with me?_ He whispered to himself. He didn't even know why he was such an advocate for marriage his marriage was barely holding up. He might be getting a divorce, he and his wife have a lot to work out but he still believes if you love someone enough you can work it out and he's willing to try.

Grimmjow pulled into his driveway and sat there for a while. Why was he thinking about Ichigo so much? He shook his head again and got out of the car. He slowly walked to his door, found his house keys, and as soon as he opened the door his legs were quickly squeezed by a little girl with sea green hair and grey eyes.

"Daddy!" she squealed

"Hey, Nel" he said instantly happy. He bent over to pick her up. "How was your day?"

"Today I played with my best friend, Yachiru, and we played outside and she fell and hurt herself then she got a bandaid and then we learned our shapes and letters and numbers and.."

"Whoa, slow down" he said ending her never ending sentence "Where's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen"

"Thanks, Nel" he set her down gently and walked to the kitchen "Ran" he called out. When he walked in the kitchen she was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone. "Did you go grocery shopping?" he asked already irritated

"No" she said quickly

"Why not" he growled

"Busy"

He sighed, he hated it when she gave him one word answers. "Doin what you don't work"

"I do work"

"When you need to but right now you're living off my pay check"

"So…"

"So I expect you to buy groceries with my money"

"What is your point?" she flicked her hair and Grimmjow noticed she got her nails done.

"Did you get your nails done today?" now a little angry

"Yeah, aren't they pretty" she held out her hand for him to see

"No, and imagine you got your hair done too, didn't you?"

"Well duh, you can't get one without the other plus my blonde was coming out"

Grimmjow sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, a sign he was about to start yelling but before he opened his mouth Nel called him.

"Daddy" she said quietly standing next to the door "Are you and mommy arguing, again?"

Grimmjow sighed again, he couldn't be angry around his baby girl. "No we're not arguing" he picked her up "we were just talking"

"But you were about to yell"

"No I wasn't"

"Un hun, you breaved really hard and you put your fingers in your hair"

Grimmjow laughed a little "Since when did you pay so much attention to me?"

"Always"

"Well how bout we get you some dinner. What did you want?"

"Candy" Grimmjow gave her the 'serious dad' look "Pizza?"

"Good job" he smiled "So pizza with pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese"

"You're going to make her fat" Rangiku said flicking her strawberry blonde hair and standing up "My poor baby will blow up like a balloon" she walked past them into the living room.

"I wish you'd blow up like a balloon" he said under his breath

"Daddy" Nel said in a warning tone

"Sorry" he put her down "Lets go get your pizza"

"No" Rangiku said "She has to take a bath. She's been playing dirt all day"

"But mommy" Nel whined

Rangiku pointed to the stairs "Up stairs"

"Daddy" she whined to Grimmjow knowing he would fight for her freedom

"Ran" he tried

"Grimm, she's dirty she need a bath"

Grimmjow sighed, Nel played hard she probably did need a bath, he looked down at Nel "Sorry kiddo"

Nel pouted and marched up stairs. Grimmjow pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the pizza parlor he favored. "Hello…pick up…can I have a large pepperoni pizza with bacon and extra cheese….that is all…thank you" he hung up his phone "Ran, I'm leaving"

"Whatever" was her careless response

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he knew the pizza wouldn't be ready when he got to the restaurant but he also didn't want to sit in his broken home. He walked to his car and quickly drove to the pizza parlor. He got out of his car and walked in, he looked for someone to sit and he surprisingly saw someone familiar.

"Strawberry?" he called out. Said man lifted his head and looked over at him. When Ichigo noticed it was Grimmjow he smiled and ushered him over.

"So what has you here?" Ichigo asked when Grimmjow sat down across from him.

"This is a pizza parlor, why else would be here?" he said sarcastically

"I mean how did you come to find this little parlor its not exactly popular?"

"Oh.. I was driving around one day and I decided to try it out. Love the pizza ever since. What brings you here?"

"My uncle slash dad's best friend owns it with his wife and kids. I come in to get free stuff plus they're the only people I know in California, well until Renji and Bya come back from their honeymoon."

"How long have they been there?"

"Two weeks"

"Why did you leave New York?"

"I wanted a new start"

"So you moved from one side of the country to the other?"

Ichigo laughed causing Grimmjow to smile "Yeah, plus this is the only place where I know people. Everyone else lives in New York"

"Well now you know me"

"I don't know if that's good or bad" Ichigo smiled

Grimmjow was about to say something 'asshole like' but he was interrupted"

"Ichigo, my third gay husband" A women with purple hair and gold cat like eyes walked from the kitchen and over to Ichigo. She hugged him and sat on his lap.

"Why am I third" he laughed

"Everyone knows Bya-boo is first cuz we love each other and then it's Shiro"

"Why is Shiro second?"

"Cuz he's like me and he doesn't ask me why I do things. You, however, are like Bya-boo always asking questions and shit sometimes I just need you to be 'Ok you do that'"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Yorichi looked over to Grimmjow "I've seen you before" She snapped her fingers "The wedding"

"Really?!"

"You probably didn't see him cuz you passed out after the 'I do's'"

"That was you?" Grimmjow laughed

"Yup" Yorichi answered "He hates marriage so much he almost died from being in one"

"Shut up. I told you guys I was sick. I went to the doctor the day before and he said sleep and I said no cuz I have a wedding to go to. I swayed the whole time and as soon as they 'I do' it got dark"

"I think I remember that" Grimmjow said "They said 'I do' and then there was a loud thud" he laughed

"That was Ichigo dying" Yorichi laughed "Bya-boo was so mad. You know he's spoiled rotten and any attention not on him is attention wasted"

"I said I was sorry. I was really sick."

"Renij fucked him over it, he's fine now"

"Really?"

"Yup, I just talked to them they were having a sex break"

"They've been fucking for two weeks straight" Grimmjow said "Aren't they supposed to be coming back next week?"

"Yup" Yorichi answered

"If Byakuya was a woman he'd be super prego" Ichigo said

"Thank God he's not a woman"

"Yorichi!" they heard someone yell and Yorichi went still, only two people talked to her like that her husband, Kisuke, and Byakuya. And since Byakuya was away it was her husband.

"Yes, honey" she said sweetly

"I thought you were washing the dishes?" he walked out the kitchen with a serious look on his face.

"I was and then I realized I didn't want the paint on my nails to chip." She help out her hand "See they look like cat claws. Roar" she did a mock roar while pretending to scratch like a cat.

Kisuke walked up to her and pulled her off Ichigo's lap. Things got quiet quickly. They looked at each other, Kisuke looked away first rolling his eyes. He kissed her softly. "You're such a handful."

She grinned "You love my handfuls"

He grabbed her ass "That I do" they began kissing forgetting anyone was there, then Ichigo cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, Ichigo" Kisuke said

"Hello, dirty old man"

Kisuke pretended to be offended "Ouch" he grinned and pulled a chair up to the table. "So how was your first day on the job?" he pulled Yorichi on his lap

"It was okay, I met Grimm here" he pointed to said man

"Oh my favorite customer" Kisuke said turning to him "Your pizza should be ready soon" he turned back to Ichigo "You didn't call your father today"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I still have time, it's like 8:00 over there I got time. What is he worried about?"

"He loves you Ichi, he's worried"

"Whatever, I'll call before I got to bed"

"Did you talk to Shiro today?"

"Nope, not yet" Ichigo's phone then rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil" he tapped the screen a little "You're on speaker. I'm Yorichi, Kisuke, and my new friend Grimm"

"I wouldn't say we were friends" Grimmjow said sarcastically

"Grimm from the wedding?" Shiro said

"Yup" Grimm answered

"How does everyone know you?"

"We all met at the reception while you were out dyin cuz someone got married" Shiro teased

"I wasn't cuz they were getting married" Ichigo snapped

"Well it wasn't because they were getting divorced"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest "whatever"

"Is he pouting" Shiro said in a baby voice "You want big bruda to come ova' there and kiss you"

"Two minutes hardly makes you older than me" he growled

"Two minutes or two hours, Ichigo I'm eldest" Shiro said "But on to other news, seems like Bya and Renji are coming back early"

"Really" Yorichi said "he didn't tell me that"

"Just happened. Apparently, they need Bya to write a new book immediately and he has to meet up with the book company about it. He's not too happy"

"Of course not" Yorichi said then her phone rang "Speak of the devil" she tapped the phone "Kisuke, Ichi, and Grimmy is here and Shiro's on the phone"

"Hey guys" Renji said

"Hey, Renji" they said in unison

"Maybe we should video chat" Ichigo said. Everyone agreed. Ichigo got his computer and a video chat was opened. Once everyone was seen the conversation started up "Bya, why's your hair all messy?" Shiro asked

"Did you two just fuck" Grimmjow asked

"He was sad I had to make him feel better" Renji grinned. Byakuya elbowed him with his arms crossed. "Ouch. What?"

"Why are you so happy? Our honeymoon is being cut short" he pouted

"We've been fucking for two weeks. How much dick do you need? OWW" Renji yelped "You're going to get enough of pinching my nips" he crossed his arms "Crazy old man" Everyone gasped. Byakuya's eyes widened and Renji realized what he said and began apologizing profusely. Byakuya huffed and got off the couch, Renji didn't follow knowing he'd get hurt if he did. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he yelled

"What the fuck, Red" Grimmjow said

"What are you? Slow?" Shiro said

"Do you have a death wish?" Ichigo said

Yorichi sat down next to Kisuke, she missed everything because she was thirsty. "What happen? Where's Bya-boo?"

"Renji called him old" Grimm, Ichigo, Shiro, and Kisuke said in unison

"Are you stupid?" she yelled at Renji "The one thing you don't call him is old. What is…"

"I'll show you old" they heard Byakuya say before Renji ducked to get out of the way of a cup aimed at his head

"Baby, I'm sorry" he held his hands up surrendering

"If I'm so old, how come you're the one who couldn't keep up?"

Renji's eyes got wide "Shut up about that. I was tired"

Byakuya walked back over to the couch and sat down "I'll bet you think about that next time you call me old"

"Renji, you whipped" Shiro said

"I am not whipped" Renji pouted "I just know when to pick my battles"

"Words from the book of a whipped man" Ichigo said laughing

"Whatever" Renji pouted "What!?" he said looking at Byakuya "Guys, I gotta go Bya's giving me that look. I'll see you in two days"

"Bye guys" everyone said

"Grimm" Kisuke said "Your pizza's ready"

"Sounds great" Grimmjow grinned and stood up "I'll see you at work Ichigo"

"Okay" Ichigo smiled, although, he didn't know why

"I'd hit that" Yorichi said when he husband and Grimmjow were out of earshot

"You'd hit anything" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"That's why you're third" Shiro said laughing

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shiro looked in the mirror one last time before going out to the strip club to meet his friend, Shinji. He took a taxi to the club knowing he'd get there faster than walking plus it was a little cold. Shiro needed this night to relax, law school was getting hectic and his husband, Zangestu, wasn't coming home. Shiro's not dumb he knows his husband is being unfaithful they had been falling apart for quite some time now but Shiro just didn't want to be part of his family's record of failed marriages. His mother and father had been married a total of 25 times between the both of them most of the times eloping. His mother got married twelve times before she died marrying his father twice having Ichigo and Shiro the first time and their twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, the second. His father was currently on his thirteenth wife and honestly Shiro could tell she wouldn't be around too long.

Their children had been affected greatly by the marriages, each in their own way. Ichigo hated every new 'mom' or 'dad' that entered his life and declared them replacements, while Shiro and his sisters tried to be as nice as they could. Ichigo now sees marriage as a waste of time and has vowed never to get married, if he wants to spend the rest of his life with someone he will they just won't be married. Shiro, on the other hand, has always wanted to get married but he wants to fix his parents mistakes. He wanted to get married once and stay married, he's always wanted that.

The taxi stopped in front of the club, Shiro paid the driver and got out. He stepped into the club and instantly he was happy. Music always made him feel better about his life and he was very eager to see his friend strip, he's always loved strippers. He saw his friend run backstage and was about to sit down and get ready for the show but then he saw his husband sitting in the row closest to the stage. Shiro had no problem with his husband going to the strip club, they used to go together, he was about to go sit next to him when some skinny, blonde bitch sat on his lap and kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss it was the kiss Shiro used to give him. Shiro's good mood was instantly gone, his heart broken. Shiro wanted to throw a fit but he knew he'd get kicked out and Shinji would get in trouble so he decided to go home and throw a fit. The turned around but stopped in front of the bodyguard at the door.

"You see that man over there?" he pointed to his husband "In thirty minutes give this to him" he took his ring off and gave it to the bodyguard.

Shiro walked outside and got in a taxi. He was home in ten minutes and was very excited to be there, now he could throw his fit. Shiro put on some music to help his mood a little bit '365 days' by ZZ Ward came on and Shiro was ready to do just what the song said. He wanted to cry but he didn't want that man to find him in tears he'd rather the man find all his things destroyed. But before Shiro caused havoc on Zangestu's things he made sure to pack his things first, he need to leave quickly after he gave Zangestu a piece of his mind.

_Your clothes out on the blacktop_  
_Scattered suits on the street_  
_Frames and broken pictures in the mid-September heat_  
_We set these nights on fire_  
_So hot, we burned it down_  
_Now all that's left of us is ashes on the ground_

Shiro walked into his and Zangestu's bedroom and began pulling the man's things out of the draws and off the hangers in the closet. He threw it all on the bed and then he stared at it.

"What to do? What to do?" Shiro walked back and forth talking to himself "I could burn it but I don't wanna burn the apartment building down by accident. Ooo idea. I'm going to burn it and throw it out the window."

Shiro ran to the kitchen, got the lighter and ran back to the bedroom. He ran out to the balcony taking some clothes with him and began to set Zangestu's clothes on fire and throwing them down to the ground down below. When he picked up a pair of pants something fell out of the pocket he looked down and saw it was a necklace.

"I don't think this is for me" he said with a smirk "Now I can't burn this. Ooo but I can give it to a bum. He's always wanted to give to the poor. Speaking of giving to the poor." Shiro walked over to the dresser where Zangestu kept some of his money. He pulled it all out "Ooo what is this like a thousand?" he walked over to the balcony and threw the money over the rail. "It's raining green." He yelled. Then the song changed and it was 'Ring the alarm' by Beyonce which didn't help his mood in the least.

_Ring the alarm_  
_I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_  
_Won't you ring the alarm?_  
_I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

Shiro walked into the kitchen and opened cabinets, smiling crazily at all the China there. he pulled all the dishes out of the cabinets and either threw them on the floor or across the room. While Shiro was in the kitchen Zangestu came home and Shiro grinned knowing this was going to be a great argument.

"Shiro, what the fuck are you doing?" Zangestu growled

"Me?" he touched his chest in mock innocence "I'm just giving you a goodbye gift."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you you cheating bastard. I saw your new bitch tonguing you down at the strip club, I hope you're happy with that bitch but I don't see how you will be you can't get better once you've had the best."

Shiro walked into the bedroom to get his bags, Zangestu followed.

"Shiro what did you do to my shit?" he said with wide, frantic eyes

"I did what the song told me to do." Shiro said with mock innocence again "Your clothes are on the black top. I shouted it's raining green. And remember you said you always wanted to give to the poor." Shiro gave a mysterious grin. He grabbed his bags and walked out the room but Zangestu grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? Me? There's nothing wrong with me, well shit not anymore." Shiro finally let his emotions get the better of him, he shook Zangestu's hold off his arm and began yelling "What the fuck is wrong with you. Why in the blue hell would you cheat on me. Me, Zangestu? I have been nothing but good to you and this is how you repay me? By fucking some loose bitch from the strip club? You're lucky. You're really fucking lucky cuz if I hadn't changed you'd be picking your bitch up off the floor at the strip club and you'd be picking yourself up too. I can't fucking believe you you gone sit in my face look me in my fucking eyes and tell me you love you. You told me you fucking loved me yesterday." Shiro walked into the living room trying to leave but Zangestu's words stopped him.

"You should of known something. We haven't made love in three months. Married people don't just fuck, Shiro. You think I stopped making love to you because I just felt like it? No, I stopped making love to you because I found someone better."

Shiro took a deep breath trying to keep his temper at bay, Ichigo would be proud he hasn't punched anything yet.

"He's nice to me, Shiro. He has time for me. He shows me affection. He shows me he cares. He doesn't argue with me all the time. He is…"

"Shut the fuck up. Shut up" Shiro snapped "I don't give a fuck. I don't fucking care. What the fuck you tellin me this for" now Shiro's New York accent was coming out, which only happened when he was really angry. "I don't fuckin care about what the fuck he is to you. Any other fuckin time you have no fuckin problem tellin me bout yo borin ass day but when its time for you to man the fuck up and speak you ain't got shit to say."

"Shiro.."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm speakin. You took vows. I took vows. We took vows. To love each other fa better or fa worse. You took vows to love me and only me."

"Shiro.."

Shiro picked up the lamp sitting on the table and threw it at the tv. "Shut the fuck up" he screamed "You had ya chance to speak. You decided to keep ya fuckin mouf shut now it's my turn to say what the fuck I gotta say. I fuckin loved you with everything I fuckin had and you didn't give a fuck bout that. You coulda said 'Shiro I want a divorce' and I woulda tried to work it out with ya and if it still didn't work I woulda divorced you but you decided to take the bitch way out and cheat. So fuck you and goodbye. No, not goodbye just bye."

Shiro walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He leaned on the door took a deep breath and walked away. He went straight to the airport, he couldn't be in New York right now.

* * *

Ichigo stuck his head out of the shower when he heard his door being banged on like the police was there. He turned the shower off wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the door. He check the time on the clock on the wall noticing it was 7 am, no one has ever bothered him at 7 am before so this better be important. He opened the door and was very surprised to see Shiro at his door, with luggage.

"Hi, Ichi" Shiro said walking in "How are you?"

"Shiro? What the fuck you doin here?" he turned to look at his twin sitting on the couch

"What? Aren't you happy to see your twin? It's been a month since you've seen me in person and the first thing you say is 'what am I doing here'? I am very hurt." He put his hand over his head and did a mock faint closing his eyes and then popping one open to see if Ichigo was paying attention.

"Shiro" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow

"Ok, I'll tell you when you get dressed. Promise."

Ichigo nodded and walked into his room. He was very worried about his twin, yeah Shiro will pop up in random places but he would never travel five hours just to do it. Ichigo dressed quickly and walked back into the living room, he sat on the couch next to his brother. He looked at Shiro expectantly.

Shiro took a deep breath. "I got good news and bad news" Ichigo said nothing "I graduated Law school" he said smiling

Ichigo smiled and hugged his brother "Congratulations, Shiro. Wait a minute you've only been in school four years." Shiro took two years off after graduating high school.

"I graduated early" Ichigo hugged his brother again and then he remembered he had bad news and looked at him expectantly again. Shiro sighed again. "Zangestu and I are getting a divorce."

Ichigo's eyes widened "What happen?"

"I caught him at the strip club with someone else." He said quietly

Ichigo hugged Shiro again, softer this time. "Oh Shiro, I'm sorry are you okay?"

Shiro pulled away from Ichigo, he didn't want to be babied. "I'm fine"

Ichigo looked his brother in the eye and could tell his brother wasn't fine. He could also tell Shiro hadn't cried yet, Shiro always had a hard time showing his emotions. "It's ok to cry, Shiro."

Shiro's eyes began to water, he could feel the lump in his throat. "I don't wanna cry. He doesn't deserve my tears. I shouldn't cry over him." His tears began to fall. "I shouldn't have to cry over him, its not fair" he sniffled "I was good to him, so good." Ichigo pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly "It's not fair" Shiro cried "It's not fair. He was supposed to love me. Why me, I didn't do anything. I was good to him. Too good."

Shiro stopped talking after a while and let Ichigo rock him back and forth telling him it's okay. Ichigo pulled away and wiped his brother's tears. "I won't go to work today and we could spend the day together if you want." He said in a soft voice.

"No" Shiro shook his head "Staying in will just make me sadder. Can I go to work with you?"

"Sure, I think Renji's visiting today"

"Yay, Red'll cheer me up and then I'll go see Bya"

"That sounds like a plan" Ichigo stood up and looked back at Shiro "You ready to go?"

"No" Shiro smiled "I was on a plane for five and a half hours and then I was in a taxi trying to find out where you lived but I fell asleep in the car, so right now I feel real dirty."

"Alright you can use my shower but hurry up."

"Whatever" Shiro was already on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes into work and Shiro was already annoying the shit out of Ichigo. He kept introducing himself to people as 'Ichigo's twin' knowing he was making his brother crazy. The way Shiro was acting you couldn't even tell he had just been broken hearted, that's how good he was at masking his emotions. When they got close to Ichigo's shared office Shiro ran in ahead of him and shut the door locking it in the process. Grimmjow looked up and saw 'Ichigo' at the closed door.

"Good morning, Ichigo, you're late." Grimmjow smirked

'Ichigo' turned around to look at him "Hi, Grimm"

Grimmjow smiled telling the difference between the two "Hi, Shiro"

"Fuck" Shiro snapped his finger "He's already got you trained"

"Shiro, open this fucking door" Ichigo banged on the door

"Help me" Shiro mouthed to Grimmjow

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "Hide under my desk" he whispered quietly

Shiro glared at him, smirked and then walked behind Grimmjow's desk crawling under it. "It's open" Grimmjow said

Ichigo slammed the door open "Where the fuck is he?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "Haven't seen him"

Ichigo glared at him and then walked behind Grimmjow's desk. "There you are you little bitch" he grabbed Shiro by his arm and dragged him out from under the desk. He raised his fist to punch him.

"No, please" Shiro screamed in pretend fear

"Hey guys" Renji said walking in the room

Shiro gasped "Renji!" he got up off the floor and jumped into Renji's arms.

Renji caught Shiro and spun him around "Shiro! What are you doing here?" Renji put Shiro down and Shiro waved his left hand in his face. Renji's eyes got wide. "No"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, Ro"

"It's fine, I'm gonna talk to Bya about it and see what he says."

"That sounds good. He's out parking the car so he should he here soon"

"Good, so how have you been?" Shiro said sitting on Ichigo's desk

"Sore" Renji groaned "Since we had to come home early Bya's been very irritated and to Bya that means 'make Renji help me get my frustrations out'"

"Meaning you fuck every five minutes?" Ichigo laughed

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing" Grimmjow said also laughing

"Its not. I'm just so tired like we just had sex before I got out of the car" Renji whined

"Really?" shiro said "I didn't smell anything

"Axe, does wonders" Renji grinned

"You don't enjoy having sex with me, Renji?" Byakuya said walking into the office scaring Renji

"Babe, don't walk up on me like that" Renji gave Byakuya a small peck on the lips

Byakuya rolled his eyes and then smiled when he saw Shiro. He walked over to hug him. "Hi, Shiro, what has you here?" he stood back to look at him

"I have to talk to you" Shiro said with a sheepish smile

"About what?" Shiro flashed his left hand. Byakuya hugged him and rubbed his back briefly "Ok lets go get some coffee" he grabbed his hand and led him out the office.

"Be here at lunch so we all can eat lunch together like old times" Ichigo said

"Even Grimm" Shiro said with mock excitement

Ichigo laughed and looked at Grimmjow "Even Grimm."

* * *

"What happen?" Byakuya asked Shiro while they walked down the street to get coffee

"So last night, technically this morning.."

"This just happened?"

"Yup, I can't be in New York right now. But anyway I was goin to the strip club where my friend works and that's when I saw it. There was some blonde, no-ass having bitch sitting on his lap kissing the fuck outta him so I turned around gave the dude at the door my ring and I told him to give it to that man in thirty minutes and then I went home."

"Shiro, you didn't"

"I shole as fuck did. I set shit on fire and threw it out the window, I broke dishes and then he wanna come home asking me what the fuck is wrong with me. So I calmly walked to get my packed shit and tried to walk out but he just had to describe the new bitch on some shit like 'he has time for me' like of course he has time he don't do shit but get fucked all day"

"So then what happen?"

"I lost it, I just went off. I threw the lamp at the tv because he wouldn't shut the fuck up. I didn't want him to explain himself I wanted to leave but he wouldn't let me so I said what I had to say and left."

"Did you cry?"

"I cried when I got to Ichigo's, he made me though" Shiro pouted he hated crying that's Ichigo's job, he's the happy twin.

"Its good to cry, Shiro"

"When was the last time you cried…tears of sadness" Shiro had to be specific knowing Byakuya would say his wedding.

Byakuya glared at Shiro and then was silent. "I have to think about it. I almost cried when I thought Renji was cheating on me"

"Why almost"

"He walked in the apartment and I lost my mind and started screaming at him and then he got down on one knee and proposed."

Shiro rolled his eyes "Try again"

Byakuya sighed "ok" he thought "I cried when my first boyfriend cheated on me when I was twenty-two. We had been together since we were sixteen and we were supposed to get married that year and he cheated on me and I found out he cheated on me like four times and I felt stupid for not knowing but when I found out I cried for days."

"That's terrible" Shiro felt bad now

"Don't feel bad" Byakuya smiled "You wanna know what is the best feeling ever?"

"Hell yea I'd like to know."

"Watching the man who broke your heart to pieces watch you walk down the street hand in hand with the man you love more than anything in the world."

"That happened?"

"That happened. The guy who broke my heart when I was twenty-two saw me walking down the street with Renji a few days ago. The look in his eye was something like…"

"What the fuck did I do?" Shiro finished

Byakuya laughed "Yup, and that feels so good"

"Can I skip to that part?" Shiro whined

Byakuya smiled "No, you have to go through all the sadness before you get to the happiness. I promise, it feels a whole lot better that way."

"Whatever" Shiro rolled his eyes

* * *

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said "Do you have an accent?" once Ichigo told him he was from Harlem, New York he wondered if he had an accent because it didn't sound like it.

"Yeah" Renji answered "When he gets really mad you can't understand him so you just stare at him and that only makes him more angry."

Ichigo glared at Renji "Whatever, its not that bad."

"It is that bad you're worse than Shiro at least you can understand him." Renji laughed

"What's worse than Shiro" Shiro said walking into the office with Byakuya.

"Red says your accent is more understandable than mine." Ichigo pouted

"It is" Shiro sat on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo pinched Shiro's butt making him squeal. "That's incest"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"We should go out tonight" Renji suggested

"Hell yeah" Shiro cheered

"No" Byakuya said sitting on Renji's lap

"What! Why not?" Renji said

"Cuz I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"Cuz don't trust those sluts at the club that's why."

Renji looked at Ichigo and Shiro "Sorry guys, Bya doesn't trust you"

Shiro glared at him "Fuck you, Red"

"Renji, I'm serious" Byakuya said "I trust you but I don't trust those sluts"

"But babe the only sluts I'll be dancing with are the two sluts you already know… Ow. That was almost my eye" Renji yelled at Shiro when he through a pencil at him. Byakuya glared at Renji "Ok, I won't go."

"No" Shiro whined "He has to go. What if we dance with Renji and anyone who gets too close will get punched in the face." He smiled at Byakuya hoping he'd say yes. "Please" he and Ichigo tried using their puppy dog eyes.

"Ok" Byakuya gave up "Fine but you have to punch everyone in the face who gets too close."

"We can't just go around punching people" Ichigo said

"Why not we used to."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "I guess we can then"

"You used to go around punching people in the face?" Grimmjow said

Ichigo forgot Grimmjow was there and jumped at his voice before looking at him. "Kinda.."

"Can we explain at lunch, I'm hungry" Shiro said jumping off Ichigo desk and putting his arms up as if he was a gymnast

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his annoying ass twin and stood up from his desk "Where we eating lunch at?"

"Sandwich shop" Renji said and that's where they headed.

* * *

Grimmjow and Renji stood at the corner of the club waiting for Shiro and Ichigo, they were late as always at least that was what Renji was telling Grimmjow. He told him Shiro was probably going to get super drunk as always he just loved to party and Ichigo was going to dance really sexily he was just trying to prepare the man. Grimmjow planned on getting drunk tonight since his wife decided she wasn't going to do what he asked again and didn't buy groceries so he's going to get drunk go home fall on his couch and go straight to sleep.

"Bout damn time" Renji said when Ichigo and Shiro pulled up next to the curb in a taxi. "What took so long dress alike again?"

They knew Renji was joking but it was true they ended up walking out of their rooms three times dressed exactly alike. "Yup" they said in unison "Three times that's a record." Luckily after the third time they came out looking equally sexy just with different clothes. Shiro wore his Red shirt with the black lettering that read 'I'm a boss ass bitch' and a pair of black skinny jeans. Ichigo wore a white shirt that showed his toned torso and his favorite pair of purple skinny jeans. When they finally stood in front of one another they both agreed they looked every good tonight.

"Does that happen often?" Grimmjow asked laughing a little

"What? Dressing alike or talking at the same time?" they said in unison again and then rolling their eyes at each other.

"Both"

Unfor…" they stopped at looked at each other "Unfor…" they looked at each other again "Can you let me talk… Will you shut the fuck up… No you shut the fuck up."

"As you can see this happens a lot" Renji said "Alright, let's go party" Everyone followed Renji to the front of the line right up to the body guard. "We are friends of Starrk Coyote and Chad" he told the man in front

"Yeah okay" he huffed "Back of the line"

"What?!" Shiro said "You know what" he pulled out his phone and tapped his phone a few times be put it on speaker when it rang and then the phone was answered "Starrky"

"Hey Shiro what's up" Starrk said

"I'm here with Ichi, Red, and our friend Grimm and your giant body guard won't let us in sayin some shit like we don't know you."

"Shiro you're in town? When you get here? Why ain't you hit me up?"

"Dude I got here this morning, we'll catch up tomorrow though."

"Awesome, yo Yammy" Starrk said to the body guard "Let em in I know them."

"Ok boss" Yammy said he lifted the velvet rope and let them in.

"Thanks Starrky" Shiro said hanging up the phone.

"How do you guys know Starrk?" Grimmjow asked walking in.

"Ran with his gang back in the day" Ichigo said it like it was normal.

"You were a gang banger?"

"No, we weren't allowed" Shiro said

They walked through the throng of people to the VIP where they knew Starrk and Chad would be sitting. They had to go throw another body guard but before Shiro yelled 'I fucking know them' they were noticed and let in.

"Hey, Chad" Ichigo said hugging him "It's been a while and you told me the next time you saw me I'd get free drinks so bring em on."

"You never forget a promise, do you?" Chad said with a small smile.

"Not when it includes getting drunk"

Hey Grimm" Starrk said when he sat down next to him. "How you know the twins?"

"Red works with em and I work with Ichigo but I didn't know they were all related" he answered

"Small world."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey are we gone sit here and talk?" Shiro said "I ready to get drunk and dance my ass off. I'm single and ready to mingle."

Ichigo laughed at his twin "I'm coming" he stood up and looked back at Renji "Aye, you coming I ain't gettin in trouble with the hubby."

"I think ima drink right now I'll come out later."

"Don't drink too much I ain't tryna get in trouble with the hubby."

"Shut the fuck up." He laughed

About an hour in Grimmjow began to feel the effects of his alcohol intake he did have a lot since they got there. The VIP room was higher up than the dance floor so you could see everything and something caught Grimmjow's eye, Ichigo. Him and Shiro had been dancing all night they seemed to make their way around the whole dance floor and now they were in the middle. Grimmjow watched Ichigo dance sandwiched between two guys and then the guy in front moved to dance with Shiro when he walked back from the bar, they had been dancing with the same two guys for a while now. Ichigo was twerking on the guy behind him, he was bent over shaking is ass on the man's crotch and he seemed to love it. Grimmjow's drunk mind wasn't thinking straight. He wanted get on the dance floor and he wanted to dance with Ichigo.

Grimmjow watched for thirty more minutes trying to clear his mind. He felt dancing with Ichigo was wrong but he wanted to do it so bad. He tried to clear his mind he thought of his wife but then realized she wouldn't care what he did they had been like that for a while so she was no longer a reason to say no. Grimmjow then noticed Ichigo and Shiro walking toward the VIP booth and Shiro looked angry, he wondered what was wrong. They walked into the booth and sat down next to Renji.

"I think it's time to go Shiro almost got into a fight" Ichigo said

"Yeah, Bya asked me when I was comin home which means 'come home'" Renji shrugged he looked up at Grimmjow "Aye you ready to go?"

"Naw I think I'm gonna stay here get a little more drunk, ya know?" Grimmjow shrugged

"Ichi you should stay it's been a long time since you got some dick" Shiro teased

"Shut the fuck up" Ichigo rolled his eyes and hit Shiro "but I do wanna stay so I will see you at home, do you need my key?"

"Nope, I got one. I got you key copied during your nap." Shiro grinned

"Don't lose my keys, bitch"

"How'd you know I made more than one?"

"Cuz you're my twin."

"Aye we gotta go or I'll be in trouble with the hubby" Renji said

"Coming" Shiro said standing up and following Renji out of the VIP.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow he had a lot to drink and he wasn't really thinking straight but h certainly didn't think Grimmjow would agree to his offer. He walked over to him and stood really close "Would you like to dance with me, sexy?"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and grinned "I'd love to"

Ichigo smiled grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They began dancing together somehow making it to the middle of the dance floor. Ichigo was bent over shaking his ass on Grimmjow and he was loving it and then he dropped down and rolled his hips on Grimmjow on his way back up. They slowed down and just swayed for a little while and Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and leaned his head back they looked into the other's eyes. They moved in real close but then Ichigo panicked and pulled away.

"We should go home." He said pulling away

"Yeah, we should." Grimmjow sighed

"Let's go, then" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dragged him out of the club so they wouldn't lose one another.

They stood outside waiting for a taxi Ichigo tried to hail one but was failing miserably and was getting laughed at.

"You suck didn't you live in New York City you should be a pro at hailing taxi's" Grimmjow teased

"I never lived in New York City you dick I lived in Harlem" Ichigo pouted

"Whatever I'll get the taxi" he hailed a taxi quickly earning a growl and an eye roll from Ichigo. They rattled off their addresses to the driver and he was on his way. Grimmjow was feeling around for his keys when he realized he forgot them. "Fuck"

"What?"

"I forgot my keys there is no way I can get in the house." He cursed himself again.

"Umm" Ichigo thought "You can spend the night if you want Shiro took the guess room but I still have a couch."

"You're gonna let me use your bed?"

"I'm being nice don't be a dick."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch" Grimmjow said lying down on Ichigo's couch "This is actually very comfortable"

"Thank you, I like taking naps." Ichigo walked over to make sure he locked the door for the second time it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to break in because he forgot to lock the door. He was walking to his room when he tripped over Shiro's shoes, again, and fell right on top of Grimmjow. They were face to face and very close Ichigo tried to back away but Grimmjow held his head in place. "I don't think…" Grimmjow smashed their lips together ending Ichigo's avoidance attempts. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lip and Ichigo opened his mouth knowing the request, their kiss was short both need to breath. "Bedroom?"

"What about Shiro?"

"He sleeps like a brick we're fine."

"Great"

Ichigo stood up pulling Grimmjow up with him he lead him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He pushed him on the bed took his shirt and pants off quickly and crawled on the bed to straddle Grimmjow. Luckily the man was already in his underwear.

"Eager aren't we?" Grimmjow smirked lifting an eyebrow.

"If you've been listening to any of Shiro's jokes its been a while since I've had sex." He bent down to kiss Grimmjow's neck, it seems he was hornier than he thought.

"How long?" he groaned

Ichigo lifted his head briefly to answer "Three months" he dove right back in.

"You're like a virgin all over again, aren't you?"

"You could say that but I don't want you to be gentle."

"I don't plan on it."

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo and pulled him down for another soul searing kiss. While kissing him he reached down and began to prep Ichigo soon turning one finger into two and then three.

"Fuck" Ichigo moaned on Grimmjow's mouth "Fuck me now, please" he whined

"I like the way you move. Where's your lube?"

Ichigo sat up forcing Grimmjow's fingers to go deeper in him hitting his prostate making Ichigo scream. "Fuck, I gotta find that lube." He reached over to his draw and pulled out strawberry scented lube. "I'm gonna kick Shiro's ass" he growled he didn't use strawberry lube just because of his name.

"You can kick his ass after I fuck yours" he took the lube from Ichigo and opened it. He quickly snatched off his boxers and covered his dick with lube. "I can't fuck you with your briefs on."

Ichigo rolled his eyes getting annoyed this was taking too long and quickly took off his underwear. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's dick lined it up with his hole and slowly sat down on it. Once he was all the way in he sighed throwing his head back trying to get adjusted. Once he felt comfortable he pushed up and fell back down starting a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt himself. He felt Grimmjow put his hands on his hip to help him get adjusted and then the pace began to quicken and Ichigo's began to moan and groan louder he knew his whole apartment knew he was having sex and he didn't even care. They went at a hard and brutal pace with Ichigo moaning and panting and screaming Grimmjow's name over and over again the man was hitting his prostate spot on every time he went in and Ichigo couldn't take it. Ichigo reached down to touch his neglected dick he only held it for a moment before he came. Having Ichigo reach his orgasm told Grimmjow to fuck harder so he could get his out too with a few more brutal thrusts he came screaming Ichigo's name in the process. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow before lying his head on his chest breathing heavily. Grimmjow pulled out and laid Ichigo next to him he picked up a shirt off the floor and cleaned his stomach. Ichigo was asleep before he could ask him if he wanted him to stay so he just did he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
